


Strawberry Kiss

by tetsuhina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, The Pocky Game, ohhhhgod help, strawberry pocky is so good thats tea, yuta aoi's gay awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuhina/pseuds/tetsuhina
Summary: Yuta and Shinobu have an experience with the Pocky game.





	Strawberry Kiss

Yuta was stuck, to say the most. He groaned, placing his face flat into the desk.

“Yuta-kun?” A voice sounded, Yuta looked up to find his brother, standing over him, a smile on his face as always. He was holding...a box of Pocky. _He probably went and did the Pocky game with Tetora-kun, right?_ Yuta thought. Hinata proved him wrong, though. He handed Yuta the box of Pocky. _Strawberry…_ Typical of his sweets-loving brother to have Strawberry Pocky. Yuta was so deep into thought that he didn't realize Hinata speaking to him.

“Yuta-kun, go play the game with Shinobu-kun!” Hinata said, so _normally_ . Like kissing Shinobu would be _normal_ to him. It wasn't, which is what caused Yuta to erupt in embarrassment.

“A-Aniki…! You can't just say something like that!”

“Aw, but Yuta-kun, it's an excuse to kiss him!”

He had a point, didn't he? Easily, their lips could meet and it could be the best day of Yuta's _life._ But, would Shinobu be too shy to do anything like that?

Unfortunately, it just so happened that Tetora and Shinobu had walked in on the two twins, even though they couldn't hear what had been previously said, they saw the Pocky box, and it piqued their interest.

“Oh, Tetsu-kun~” Hinata hummed, quick fingers opening the box of Pocky. Tetora's face showed complete and utter fear as Hinata wrapped his arms around the other's neck, holding the Strawberry Pocky in his mouth.

“Gross.” Yuta complained as he turned away. Shinobu was glancing over the box, reading the back. _Since when did Shinobu-kun care about calories?_   Yuta tapped him gently, startling the ninja from his readings.  
“Ah..! Y-Yuta-kun..” He stuttered, dropping the box onto the desk. Yuta let out a chuckle, picking the box back up, and grabbing a stick from it.

“Did you want to?” Yuta asked, he was certainly confident now, like his nerves went away just like that.  
Shinobu’s face turned red, red as a strawberry, to be in fact. He looked like he wanted to try, though.

“I-If yours truly could, then… It would be a pleasure to… try with Yuta-kun, de gozaru…”  
Shinobu nervously scooted towards Yuta, pressing his hands down on the desk to shorten the gap. Yuta thought he might die then, seriously. Shinobu was so _close_ , he could see every detail on his face as he got closer. The weight on the other side of the stick signalled to Yuta that he should begin chewing, but they both did so slowly. Yuta felt his heart pounding loud, if the room wasn’t loud from the background noise of Hinata and Tetora, then surely his heartbeat would be audible. While his thoughts occupied him, he didn’t realize they were on the last bite. One last bite is what he took, and he felt the warmth of another’s lips on his. It lasted only for one short moment, because Shinobu pulled away, looking red as a pepper, hiding his face in his hands.

“Was it okay?” Yuta asked, tilting his head. He was concerned, maybe that Shinobu didn’t enjoy the contact. He hoped he hadn’t pushed the boundary.

“Y-Yes.” Came the reply, small, frail. Yuta chuckled, grabbing another stick from the box. He begun to idly chew as he waited for Shinobu to calm down, keeping a mental note to always remember Strawberry Pocky.

**Author's Note:**

> huu...i've never written shinobu before so i hope i was ok??  
> also its rlly not my fic without tetsuhina in it....


End file.
